


Day 2: Black

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, D.Gray Man - Freeform, Day Two, M/M, Rare Pair Week 2017, Space AU, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: this one was easier to write even though I struggle with Moyashi xDhope this one is ok ^-^'





	Day 2: Black

Absorbed by his thoughts he stares out of the window. He’d never faced such a difficult case before. Actually, his work is simple. To allow the convicted criminals to talk one last time with him in order to get some needed information or a much needed confession for a crime being still unsolved. But this time he really doesn’t know at all what to do with this one particular convicted man. He read the files at least three times. Still he doesn’t understand at all why someone would inflict mass murder in a monastery at such a young age.  
  
A few hours later he arrives at the gateway to the maximum security prison complex outside the Solaris Colony. This is one of his workplaces. Even though he loves to interact with people, he’s simply doing this job only because his guardian Cross had made him pick this kind of job in the first place. If he’d been able to choose a job freely on his own free will, he would most likely work as clinic clown. Simply, because he loves to see the honest smiles on the faces of children.  
  
Nearly an hour later he is now meeting the convict he was sent to get the reason for the mass murder happening almost ten years ago. Still, no one really knows why this tragic incident had to happen in the first place. Cross and some other personnel from the Black Order simply hope for some valuable clues in order to avoid such tragedies to happen again. While he sits at the table, watched by video cameras and guards standing near the door he’s for sure becoming more and more nervous. What if he fails?  
  
His gaze rests right now at a young man with dark blue hair, slender built and a flicker within the bright eyes sending cold shivers down his spine. Only now as this young man is sitting across him at the table he notices some violet tint within the dark blue hair as well the scar across the bridge of his nose. Is this really the one charged for murder on at least 45 counts and locked up with three times of life-long sentence without parole? Actually, he’d thought of someone as you’d face in a classical Hollywood movie where the bad guy is some family father and a well-respected member of the neighborhood.  
  
“Are you Alma Karma?”  
“Why ya asking? Yes, my name is Alma”  
  
is this young man now answering him and in a way he doesn’t feel comfortable in his presence at all. Actually, he was in situations far worse than this but still, somehow his entire body trembles inside with fear. Keeping up a mask by showing a friendly smile he can only hope Alma isn’t sensing at all how afraid he is right now.  
  
“I’m Allen Walker. I was sent here to…”  
“I know why you are here. Since the monastery belongs to the Black Order they still want to have their answers. But instead of asking me, why don’t you ask the head of the Order?”  
  
comes now Almas response before he’s even able to explain the reason of his current presence here and slightly confused he gazes now at Alma. What kind of implication is this? Why is he trying to blame the head of the Black Order after so many years passing by?  
  
“Can you please tell me what happened on this morning at November, 14th?”  
“Some friends and I were kept imprisoned there for years. They tested new kind of drugs and medicaments on us. A lot of them died during the process until only another boy survived next to me. I snuck away from the room where we stayed the entire day if there wasn’t any testing. Then I found a room filled with columns made of glass and filled with a strange green liquid. Inside there were bodies of people I know and even of my own parents. I guess, I snapped seeing them like this”  
  
is Alma now saying with a sad smile appearing on his face rushing through his dark blue hair and the sheer horror of the pictures of the crime scene appears again in front of his inner eye. So Alma turned into a murderer in order to escape whatever suffering he had to face? Shortly he shakes his head in disbelief. This young man had shown some premeditation by taking the lives of everyone residing within the monastery at this time. The doctors and nurses, the priests and monks and even the scientists working in the hidden downstairs laboratories of the monastery for the Black Order.  
  
“Is there anything new you can tell me, Alma?”  
“There is supposed to be a survivor. A boy close to a year younger than me. He can prove to you that the Order is financing illegal tests and does some disputable tests on human beings”  
  
are the next words coming from Alma as he raises slightly an eyebrow.   
Again he recalls the content of the official report. There had never been another boy within the monastery at all. The crime lab had searched for traces of more than one child having lived there but only Alma had been confirmed to have lived among the monks. A slight sigh escapes his lips. Somehow he feels bad to know a man like Alma is convicted even though he’s obviously having a mental illness.  
  
He gives now the guard a sign that he’s finished with asking the convict right now and before the guard is able to place the hand-cuffs back on Alma’s wrist, the young dark blue-haired man leans now over to him to gaze deep into his eyes. “Everything I’ve told you so far is the truth. Please, Allen, I want you to prove it to the court. Prove them, I’m mentally instable” is he hearing him say in almost a whisper, then Alma is yanked way from him in almost a brutal way. Slightly nibbling his bottom lip he watches how the young man is now lead back into his cell while he is ordered to leave.  
  
*****************  
  
“So how did it go, Walker?”  
“Actually, he only confessed what we already know”  
“Where you able to learn about his motive?”  
“He only said he snapped”  
  
is he responding right now while he’s sitting in a conference room next to his guardian and a man named Froi Tiedoll, who simply works as advocate for the entire Order. So once his direct superior left the room a deep sigh escapes his lips. Cross is leaving the room as well and so he’s now all on his own. Well, not quite since Tiedoll is still present. The man only asks for the parts of the conversation he wasn’t telling right now and with a sigh he tells about one survivor from the monastery besides Alma Karma.  
  
“At this point Alma is right. There had been one survivor. A boy named Kanda Yuu. But he passed away two years after the massacre within the monastery. Died due to pneumonia” is the old man now explaining him while cleaning his glasses and thoughtfully he lays his hand on his chin. So if he could prove this to the court, that there had been for sure tests on Alma and his friends, then maybe he’s even able to find out the real culprit.  
  
“You act like someone drove this young man so far that he’d go and kill innocent people”  
“Alma told something about being test objects for drugs and other new medicaments”  
“Yuu said the same. His immune system was quite at a low level when he ended up living with me”  
“But that would mean one tiny infection and even Alma could die from it. Do you think there is a way to prove his immune system is so low from being an unwanted test candidate?”  
“Maybe. But don’t forget, Allen. This is ten years ago and the body isn’t holding such an evidence for long”  
  
is Tiedoll now explaining to him and next to a deep sigh, a slight curse escapes his lips. Somehow there has to be some clue as to how he can help Alma.  
  
“Tiedoll, can the verdict be changed if we prove Alma has a mental illness? He said, he snapped after seeing his parents and some of his friends in containers filled with a green liquid” is he now asking the man right now an idea popping up in his head. If he’s lucky enough there are even photos of the room the dark blue-haired young man had described to him.  
  
“Do I get it right? You want to plead on insanity, Allen?”  
“If this saves Alma from being killed on the electric chair, then yes”  
  
is right now his answer, a serious expression plastered on his face. There in one fact no one in the order knows but only his guardian. Within him rest some slight tendencies of schizophrenia. A trademark he sadly inherited from his father’s side. That’s also why he can in a way understand why Alma was acting this way back than when he had been a child.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to help you” is he hearing Tiedoll say after a while and a deep sigh of relief escapes now his lips. At least he’ll stop the Supreme Court from sending a young man into death row only because he wasn’t in full control of his mind at that time.  
  
*****************  
  
Weeks pass by, where he works in full effort to prove Alma isn’t even able to be counted sane at all. Luckily for him he found even a specialist for mental diseases agreeing to take a proper look at Alma Karma. If he isn’t working at all he’s either visiting the dark blue-haired-man in order to learn more about him or he sits in the local library in order to gather more useful information. During the visiting hours he’s now waiting for Alma, he’s now thinking about the fact he might be able to get him transferred out of here into a psychiatric clinic over at the Tethys Colony on Titan. But only if the expertise of the specialist is able to convince the Supreme Court of Alma being mentally ill.  
  
“Actually, I’m quite surprised to see you so often, Allen”  
“I’m here, because I want to inform you about an option I was able to figure out”  
“So you found a way to avoid me facing the death penalty?”  
  
is Alma now asking, supporting his head on his still hand-cuffed arms and he nods.  
  
“Once the Supreme Court accepts the expertise explaining you being mentally ill, you’re going to be transferred to the Tethys Colony”  
“So the choice is simply: living between convicts facing death penalty or living locked up in some facility”  
  
is he hearing Alma say in quite the sarcastic way. But within this moment he realizes a short haze of gratefulness rests within these cobalt-blue eyes. Something he hadn’t seen at all while coming here and talking to him.  
  
“This is all I can do for you, Alma”  
“Still, thanks for even trying to listen to my words. But I think it is already too late, Allen”  
  
are now the next words coming from the dark blue-haired man coming as he widens now his eyes. Right in front of him Alma is shaken by a cough and right now the surface of the table is a spatter of blood. “As you see, I’m already knocking on death’s door” is he hearing Alma saying to him with a smile as the guard tells him the visiting hour is over.  
  
As he sits in the shuttle bringing him away from the prison complex he somehow feels how his inside starts to churn by the simple thought of being too late in order to help Alma Karma. He really started to bond and sympathize with this man. One thing for sure. If Alma wouldn’t be locked up by now, maybe he would have taken him out on a date. He’d for sure spend more time with him and learned more about what he likes and dislikes. Even though he knows Alma won’t be alive when the Supreme Court tells the final verdict, he vows himself to fight in Almas name for justice. Even if he has to leave the Order to do so.


End file.
